


Marinette: The Lost Grand Duchess

by notsugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsugar/pseuds/notsugar
Summary: Marie is an orphan with no past or future... At least she thinks she is. Truth is, she forgot all past memories and is on her journey to find out who she really is.Nathanael Kurtzberg isn't a prince or a duke, but he is a conman. When he sees Marie for the first time, he thinks she could pass off as the lost duchess, Marinette Dupain Cheng.Little does he know that he's found the real deal.This is an Anastasia AU!





	1. Prologue

It was about ten years ago when it happened... 

The Dupain family and the Cheng family were happily celebrating their 30th anniversary of their families uniting. Emperor Tom Dupain and Empress Sabine Cheng gleefully danced away in the grand ball inside their magnificent palace. 

In that big celebration, there was a tiny duchess who shined brighter than any star that night. Her name was Marinette Dupain Cheng. 

Marinette was the youngest out of all her siblings, but she was her grandmother’s favorite. Sadly, her grandmother, the Grand Empress, would have to leave to Paris after the ceremony. But to make up for her absence, Marinette’s grandmother gave a music box to sing her to sleep. Marinette was given a necklace, which was the key to opening the box.

As the two family members were chatting, a young boy with red hair had listened in on what they were saying. The little boy worked in the kitchen.

Suddenly, the happiness and joy that once filled the room disappeared instantly as a tall, brooding man with a mask walked into the ball. He wore a dark suit and held a cane that emitted a purple glow.

Most people would address the man as “Hawkmoth.” He once was a trustworthy man who worked under Emperor Tom Dupain. The man used to be General Gabriel Agreste, until he sold his soul for power.

“What are you doing back in the palace? You’ve been banished! Get out at once!” Emperor Dupain shouted.

“You think you can banish me?! Then I shall banish you with a curse! You and your family will all die before dawn! I won’t rest until I see every one of the Dupain Chengs obliterated!” Hawkmoth bellowed as he held his cane up. 

With a flash of bright purple, a chandelier came burning down. It was engulfed in purple flames and all the guests began to flee.

Hawkmoth had aimed his cane at Marinette’s father, the emperor. 

“Ma, do me one last favor and save my Marinette!” Emperor Dupain yelled out as he held out his hands to shield Marinette and the Grand Empress. Marinette and her grandmother ran like never before. The young duchess was about to leave the palace until she remembered about her music box.

Marinette sped off to her royal quarters and swung the door open. The music box was safely on her bed. She quickly grabbed it and her grandmother had finally caught up to her.

It was too late to go back to where they were originally escaping, but the red haired boy showed up out of nowhere. He seemed to have opened a secret door in the wall.

“Please, come this way! Get out through the servants’ quarters!” the boy quickly informed as he shoved them to the secret passage. As he shoved them in, Marinette clumsily dropped her box.

“But I dropped my music box!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Go! Get out!” the boy urged as he shut the door in the wall.

Marinette and her grandmother retreated to the train station to go to Paris. The train was already leaving and the Grand Empress had already jumped onto the train. She reached out to hold onto Marinette’s hand to help her get on too.

“Grandmama! Please, don’t let go!” Marinette screamed with fear. 

But as the train drove faster, both their hands strained. With one final yelp, Marinette lost her hold on her grandmother’s hand and tumbled down to the floor.

 

People soon saw a lost girl wandering around. She became an orphan with no memory. A child with no past or future...


	2. In St. Petersburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is an orphan who kicked out of her own orphanage. She embarks on a journey to find her family and who she is.
> 
> Nathanael is a conman who is looking for a actress to pose as Princess Marinette. Soon, he runs into a look-alike of the princess.

In a small, Russian village named St. Petersburg, there was a young man with bright, red hair. His name was Nathanael Kurtzburg and he wanted to leave the country. He wanted to be rich. He wanted to find the lost duchess, Marinette.

There was a grand prize for whoever returns the lost grand duchess to her grandmother. Nathanael wanted to be the guy who brings the princess to her family and bring the money home.

“Alright, Nathanael! I’ve got all the girls lined up at the theatre!” Ivan announced, disrupting Nathanael’s thoughts.

“Ivan, everything’s going according to plan! All we need is the girl.” Nathanael replied, rushing towards the theatre in the abandoned Dupain Cheng castle. “No more forging papers, no more stolen goods! We’ll have three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me, and one for Marinette!”

 

While Nathanael was chatting away, Marie was kicked out of the orphanage.

“Get out! You’ve been a thorn in my side since you’ve set foot here! Even Chloe was a better child than you!” the Senior Caretaker of the orphanage screeched. Marie was thrown out of the orphanage (literally) and she was left out in the snow.

“It’s fine! I’ll still find someone. I have a clue where my family is!” Marie responded, showing off her necklace. The Senior Caretaker cackled as the read the phrase that was engraved in the necklace.

“Together in Paris! My, what a vague clue it is!” the caretaker chortled as she slammed the orphanage gates in Marie’s face.

Marie then walked on like nothing had happened. She trudged through the freezing snow and rubbed her arms to feel warmer. She was only wearing a shabby, dull, green coat and wore a drab, yellow dress. The fabric on both the clothings were fraying and her pants were far too big for her. Her boots were old and were handed down from many other orphans.

Marie had grown tired of walking endlessly and she stopped at a fork in the road. She stood there deciding for a while and eventually gave up. Then a strange looking dog with the black dots and the smallest hints of red on its fur showed up. It cocked its head and barked at Marie.

“Aww! There’s a good puppy! I’m gonna call you Tikki.” Marie grinned as she petted the mutt.

Tikki then barked in the right direction and started to run down towards the right path. Marie ran after it, not looking back at all.

In about a week, Marie found herself in the town of St. Petersburg. Mari went asking around for directions to Paris until she crossed paths with a strange, old woman.

“You want to go to Paris? Then Nathanael is the man you’re looking for. He’s in the old palace, but you didn’t hear it from me.” the woman whispered.

Marie thanked the woman and went on her way.

 

In the theatre, Nathanael and Ivan were going through a very unpleasant experience. Every girl that auditioned to be “Marinette” were all so bad at acting that both of them couldn’t take it anymore.

“STOP! This was the last audition today. Everyone please LEAVE.” Nathan seethed through his teeth.

Everyone was leaving while, Nathanael and Ivan stayed behind to clean everything up. They couldn’t afford to be caught. They were both con men after all.

As Nathanael and Ivan were about to leave through the theatre exit, Marie entered through the castle’s grand entrance.

Marie felt… nostalgic when she first entered the palace. It seemed like a dream… or a memory to her. She wandered through the castle and discovered the grand ballroom. That’s when Marie fell into a trance.

She suddenly saw thousands of women with beautiful, bright colored dresses and men with dashing, fancy attire. They were all dancing and they seemed so joyful and carefree.

Then, she saw a man walk up to her. The man was tall, big, and had a familiar face. His eyes seemed so sad when she looked at him. She wondered why.

She followed the man up to the humongous palace stairway and looked around the ballroom. And then she heard someone.

“Hey! What’re you doing in here?!” yelled a male’s voice. Marie immediately whipped her head around to see where the voice came from. It turned out that the voice was a handsome, young man’s. He had bright, red hair and cyan blue eyes. He wore a drabby, button up shirt and a dark, green vest on top. For some reason, Marie thought he had a good fashion sense.

The guy ran up to Marie, panting.

“Wait a minute! How did you get in… here?” the red haired man trailed off. He was focusing on the portrait of the Dupain Cheng family that was hanging right behind Marie. Ivan soon caught up to Nathan and was completely out of breath.

“Ivan, do you see what I see?” Nathanael whispered to Ivan.

“Uh, no.”

Nathan pointed to a young girl in the portrait. That young girl was Marinette Dupain Cheng, the Lost Grand Duchess. Ivan gasped as he looked from the portrait to Marie, and back again.

“I do see!” Ivan exclaimed. “Yes, YES! This is the girl we need!”

“I have no idea what you two are talking about, but I need to find someone called Nathanael.” Marie responded curtly. 

“Well, it depends on who’s looking for him.” the red headed man commented sarcastically. “What do you want?”

“My name is Marie and I need travel papers.” Marie stated matter-of-factly. “They say you’re the man to see.”

“So… Mary.” Nathanael started.

“It’s Marie. As in Mah-ri. MARIE.” Marie corrected.

“Whatever your name is, you look an awful lot like-”

“Like who?” Marie asked, completely cutting Nathanael off.

“Nevermind. So you said something about travel papers?” Nathanael went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI, THAT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. Anywho, I'm glad that this fanfic is actually getting views and kudos. Thank you for reading and supporting DoodleBug/GingerBread/Nathanette!

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So I REALLY liked the movie Anastasia and I REALLY like the DoodleBug ship, so I decided to make this fanfic. SO ENJOY THIS.


End file.
